


Never Too Late

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Handcuffs, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, No actual smut but hinted at, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content, magic spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Dean nor Sam expected to wake up handcuff and naked in a cave or that they would be forced to talk about what they both have kept hidden for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural. This is a late Wincest Secret Santa gift for brightasstarlight over on tumblr. RL had me falling behind. Set during sometime in Season One. Note I do like Cassie and Jess but I needed the boys to be jealous of those them.

“Why am I naked?”

As a Winchester Sam had gotten use to the unusual pretty quickly still this was pretty strange for even him. Sad to say it wasn’t the first time that Sam woke up cold, his head feeling like it was about to explode and no memory of how he got wherever he had but he knew one thing for certain this was the first time that he had woken up in a cave with candles serving as his and Dean's only source of light and him and Dean handcuffed together and both of them naked as the day they had been born.

Sam was ashamed to admit that it took more willpower than it should have for him to tear his eyes off of his big brother's naked body. _'No Sam that is why you left in the first place to get over these feelings for Dean. There is no man more straight in the world than Dean Winchester.'_ Sam reminded himself. He had been attracted to his big brother since he was old enough to understand what his dick was for; he lost count how many times he jacked-off to the image of Dean flashing him that sexy smirk as he proceeded to make Sam forget everything but Dean's name.

While it hurt when Dean started ignoring him and spending all his free time in the bed of every women offering part of Sam was grateful as it gave him the freedom to act out his fantasies without being caught. There were many nights that he jacked-off in his bed, his eyes staring at the empty bed of his brother's imagining if Dean were there watching him with that hungry stare of his as he ordered Sam just what to do.

Sam lost time how many times he made himself come to that image but he knew that it would never happen; Dean didn't see him as anything but his annoying little brother that he needed to look after and protect. Sam couldn't live like that, it had killed a piece of him every time Dean came back with the scent of a woman all over him and that 'I just had mind blowing sex' look that Dean wore whenever he swaggered back into whatever place the Winchester's were hold up at.

Sam had left not for a normal a life but to save himself from his feelings for his brother. He had been so afraid that one day his dad or worse yet Dean would see the way he looked at Dean, see that special smile he had only for his big brother, how it was Dean Sam yearned for.

So Sam did something that no other Winchester did he ran. He ran and hid himself away at Stanford, pretending that a normal life was what he wanted that every day he didn't wake up with a ache in his chest as he looked over at the other bed ready to greet Dean only to halt as it all came back to him that Dean was no longer a part of his life.

In four years they had been apart Sam had thought he had gotten over Dean. He had done his best to move on from the impossible dream that was having Dean as his. Jess had been his saving grace, while he would never love her as he had Dean, try as hard as he did his love for Jess could never measure up to what he felt for Dean but he had been happy with her.

Then Dean came tumbling back into his life and knocked his world off its axis once again. Law school didn't matter to Sam not anymore and for one moment he had forgotten all about Jess who had been asleep in their room as he had stared up into Dean's eyes and for one moment Sam thought he saw the same yearning reflected back in Dean's eyes and it was as if all the air in the room had been sucked out.

Only Jess showing up stopped Sam from acting on that impulse to see if his theory was correct.

When Dean asked him to come with him it was like everything Sam had been wishing for the past four years had suddenly come true and there was no way that he could say no, of course he put on a big show, making it seem like it was such a big deal that he was leaving with his brother, he made sure to rub in Dean's face all he had done while they had been apart. He wanted to hurt Dean as he did all those years when he didn't come with him when he asked him to.

There was no way that Sam wasn't going with Dean even if it was only this once, he needed to be with his brother at least one last time.

Nothing had changed in the four years he had been gone. No matter how much he tried to make a new home at Stanford it wasn’t the same, as soon as he slide into the passenger seat of Impala it was like coming home. No it was coming home.  Being in the Impala with Dean had been a sharp reminder to Sam that any other place that didn't have Dean in it was just a place but never a home.

Sam had wanted to stay with Dean but he couldn't just up and abandon Jess and the life they were going to make for one another.

_'But if Dean had asked you to stay you would have never given Jess another thought.'_ Sam hated that little voice because he knew it was true. A great guilt weighed in his heart if he hadn't tried to find a new love Jess might have been spared her fate.

He might have not loved Jess with his whole heart but he did love her and he wished with everything that he had that he could rewind time and stop himself from ever meeting Jess if only to make sure that she lived a much longer life, one that would remind untouched by Sam Winchester.

Try as he might Sam found himself stealing looks at Dean whenever he could and he seemed to lack personal space when it came to his brother, not that Dean ever said anything. Sam forgot how his heart would pound whenever someone mistaking them for being a couple and for a little while Sam could pretend. When Dean slapped him on the ass and called him honey it took everything in Sam not to ask Dean to do it again.

The possessiveness that Dean displayed at times gave Sam hope that maybe just maybe Dean might feel the same way about him but he knew that he had been kidding himself. Cassie was proof of that.

Cassie, oh she hurt something fierce. Never had he seen Dean in love, truly and deeply in love but with her it was clear as the sunrise that his brother had loved her and still carried a strong flame for her enough to send them running to her aid.

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but hate her just a little bit for having something he craved for so long and she let him go. Sam felt so angry on his brother's behalf, if Dean had given him a second look he knows he would never let him go. 

_'Enough of that! Back to the matter at hand solider,’_ Sam chastised himself for getting off track . He could fantasy about Dean later when they were out of this place and Dean was off warming the bed of whatever lucky lady caught his eye and Sam would be left alone with his jealousy.

But that was later and right now what matter was figuring out where they were, who brought them here and most importantly what the hell happened to their clothes!

There was only logical way that this could have happened, so okay Sam might have not been thinking logically at the moment but it made sense.

It was all Dean’s fault!

Sam Winchester was cold, miserable, had an aching head and oh yeah he was still sitting there butt naked while waiting for his brother to wake up, well he was done waiting around for his brother to wake up on his own.

"Dean someone scratched the Impala!"

There were few things that Dean was passionate and extremely possessive about and at the top of that list behind only Sam was the Impala and word of harm to them would wake Dean up from even the deepest of sleeps.

"Huh. Hey, Sammy not that I mind but why are you naked?" For a moment Dean was convinced that he was still dreaming, they did usually feature a naked Sam and once or twice... okay a few dozen times they have included them being handcuffed together but usually those involved a very soft bed for Dean to do all sorts of wicked things to his baby brother.

Sam's heart leaped into his throat and for a moment he couldn't breathe. _'There is no way I heard what I think I just heard Dean say? Right?'_ "Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked carefully he had restrained himself from reaching out and touching his brother but he didn't dare because he feared he might not be able to stop himself from going further than he should.

"I'm feeling great Sammy." It wasn't every day that Dean got to see every inch of Sammy uncovered without even a little towel covering the parts that Dean wanted to see the most of, Sam's very delicious and fuckable ass. He had lost count of how many times he had jacked-off to thinking about being buried into that tight heat of Sam's, he imagined so many times what Sam would truly feel around him but he knew that he would never get the chance, Sam didn't look at him like that.

Of course when Dean dreamed about Sam naked they usually weren't in a dark cave, he preferred the back of his baby or a decent hotel bed where he could spend hours no days worshiping Sam after all he needed them to be comfortable as he ate out of Sam's ass for hours until he was nothing but a sobbing mess begging for Dean to fuck him.

Sam wasn't sure what put the glazed look in his brother eyes but now was not the time for Dean to be lost in dreamland with which girl put him there.

"Ouch! What the hell Sam?" Dean demanded as he jolted away from Sam and rubbed his sore nipple, he couldn't believe that Sam had actually twisted it. But the pain cleared something up he was not dreaming that Sam was naked and even more they were handcuff together.  "Wait Sammy why the hell are you naked?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at that as he easily shot back, "I could ask you the same question."

Dean's free hand flew up to his neck and he let out a relieve sigh as he felt the familiar weight of the horned amulet against his chest. He would have been pissed if whoever did this had taken his amulet from him.

“I know what you’re thinking and in no way is this mess my fault.” If there was one thing Dean Winchester knew it was how his baby brother’s mind worked. _‘Bitch face number 71, haven’t seen that one in a while.’_

"Dean, you have no clue as to what I'm thinking." Sam shouted back and okay if Bobby or their dad asked, because there was no way that Sam planned on telling anyone but if the other two somehow found out about this that was the story they were going to get. He didn’t care if he sounded petty that was Sam’s story and he was sticking to it. Plus, it was actually believable and that was a big factor in why that was the only story Sam ever planned on telling if anyone actually heard about the mighty Winchester brothers being stripped naked and locked in a cave handcuffed to one another.

“Come on Sammy don’t pout like that!” _'Otherwise I'll drag that lower lip of yours into my mouth.'_ Dean thought as he tried not to stare hungrily at Sam's lower lip.

“Dean we are handcuff together, lacking clothing and lost in a cave full of caverns all because you couldn't keep it in your pants and managed to piss off your last hopeful conquest who just happened to have a jealous and possessive warlock for a boyfriend who didn't take kindly to you hitting on his girl." Sam shot back.

There was a tone of bitterness that Sam couldn't keep from his voice a tone that Dean caught and Dean felt the hope he thought he had long ago fade into nothing flare up again. Sam had been his whole world since the day their mother put baby Sam in his arms and even the four years apart didn't change the fact that Sam had always been Dean's everything.

When he had showed up at Stanford and felt Sam's body under his for the first time in four years, God the only thing Dean wanted to do was drag Sam over to the nearest sturdiest thing, bend Sam over and make his baby brother regret leaving him behind.

Then Jess made her appearance and Dean was thrown for a moment that Sam's girlfriend was a female him, in looks at least. Of course then came the jealousy that this girl was the one Sam chose to spend his life with and share his bed with. He hated her for that alone and given her fate he still felt horrible about it.

Yeah he threw himself at every woman that gave him a second look if only to help dull the pain of what he couldn't have. But there had been times when Dean had sworn he saw the same love reflected back in Sam's eyes and it made him want to try. Then he would ask himself how could he corrupt his baby brother with wrong and sick feelings and then he buried his feelings in the nearest willing woman.

Last night was not about the girl; hell Dean couldn't even remember her name let alone what she looked like. No last night had been about him getting shitfaced as some yahoo dared to hit on Sammy, his Sammy right in front of him.

It was no secret that Dean Winchester was a bit on the possessive side. He was fully aware of it but after having so little to call his own it was only natural that those few precious things he did have he would defend with his life.

There are three things in this world that Dean would happily throw the first punch over if he thought for one second they were in any danger.

First there was the amulet that his whole world gave him and he proudly wears around his neck and refuses to take off unless he's sleeping or showering. When Sam gifted him to that Christmas all floppy hair and bright eyed Dean vowed then and there that nothing short of death would make him part with it.

Then there was his beloved baby. Oh she is without a doubt one of the two great love of his life there are days when Dean swears they are one, that she is truly an extension of him.

Next is his other baby, who if you lay one scratch on Dean will end you before you can even utter one word in your defence. Sammy is his everything and if you breathe on him wrong... well than you better make peace with whatever deity you believe in because you're about to meet them.

Just like this yahoo who thinks it's okay to flirt with his Sammy. But Dean had known that Sam wouldn't have liked him getting them thrown out for punching that guy's lights out. Dean didn't bother to hide his wince. "So you remember that."

Against his will Sam felt his lips curling up into a snarl. "Yeah I saw it and I remember the boyfriend whamming us with a spell before it all went dark. Dean couldn't you have kept it in your pants just this once?!" Sam exploded.

"Oh like your one to talk!" Dean shot back much to his horror.

Sam blinked completely taken back. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh like you weren't all over that guy who was seconds away from taking you out to the alley behind the bar to give you a little love. I thought you were supposed to be the Winchester with some class." Dean snapped back.

Sam could only stare at Dean in shock, before he felt his own anger explode.  "Where the hell is this all coming from? And why shouldn't I be allowed to go out and flirt with someone when you're the one practically taking up any and all offers. Hell you’re flirting with the waitress at every diner we enter and how many times have I been left behind sitting alone in our booth waiting for you to get back from your little bathroom or back alley trip!"

"Because you're mine Sammy!" The words tore from Dean's mouth like he had no control over them.

Sam could only gape at his brother, of all the things he ever expected to hear that was at the very bottom of the list. "I have always been yours Dean, I thought you knew that?" Sam's plea came out in a soft plea.

Dean looked at his brother as he asked the question that had been weighing heavily on his heart and soul for the last four years, "Then how come you left me?"

Only a fool would think that Dean wouldn't been hurt when Sam left him and Sam was anything but a fool. "The hardest thing I ever did was walking away from you, that was why I begged for you to come with me. You were the one who chose dad over me. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? Dean there are days that you feel like you are the sun so out of my reach. That if I tried to touch you I was destined to get burned. I left to save myself from the crippling heartbreak of watching you touch all those girls the way I longed for you to touch me!"

Growling Sam shoved Dean the best he could with one handcuff to his brother, "I must have called you a thousand times! I called to tell you that I was sorry for breaking not only your heart but mine as well. How soon did you forget all about me? How soon were you burring yourself in the first girl that would spread her legs for you? Tell me Dean did I ever really matter to you?"

Snarling Dean tackled Sam, trying to ignore how good... no right it felt to have Sam under him. "Don't you dare think that you never mattered to me Sam! Nothing could be further from the truth; you have been my whole world since I was four years old. It ripped out my soul that day I watched you walk away from me. I wanted to go with you Sammy; I was ready to give up this life. But I didn't live in the same dream world as you did I knew that I had no place at that fancy school of yours or in the new life you were building. How soon would you have left me behind when something better came along? It tore me apart but I made the right choice. You talk about me moving on but it's clear to me you were the one to move on first or have you forgotten about Jess already?"

Sam struggled wishing he could flip Dean over but his brother had him pinned. "Jess? You want to bring up Jess well what about Cassie. You were in love with her, it was written all over your face. I got the message pretty clear that I could never have that place your heart that I longed for, she owns it. Jess knew she wasn't the love of my life, she knew try as I might there would always be someone that I would love more than her. I love you Dean more than I should. I would have given up everything if you called me, just once and asked me to come back."

It couldn't been clear to Dean if he had been hit with a ton of bricks, why Sam left him and why he let him go because they both feared their more than brotherly love for one another would turn the other away from them. Dean had always been a man of action instead of talking and had enough there was only one way to get through to Sammy.

The kiss was like everything Sam dreamed it would be like and so much more than he dared to dream. It was full of heat and passion but also a tenderness that shocked Sam to his core and had him melting into Dean.

Kissing Sam was like coming home to Dean, nothing had ever felt so right. No kiss had ever felt so perfect, Sam's mouth fitted perfectly against his as if he had been made for Dean and Dean alone.

Slowly they let the kiss come to an end and with his free hand Dean stroked Sam's cheek, he would never be good with talking about feelings but he needed Sam to know what he meant to him. "Sammy you are what keeps me warm. Nobody not even Cassie could ever take the place that you have in my heart. All those women were my way of trying to fill the void of what I couldn't have."

Heart pounding in his chest Sam needed to hear the words, "And what was that?"

The smirk that Dean gave Sam was so full of seduction that Sam was sure if he were wearing pants they would have melted off. "My pain in the ass little brother who I have dreamed of finding out how tight that ass was. If you don't want this you better tell me know Sammy because once I start I'm not stopping until you know you belong to me and me alone." Dean warned.

It was so like Dean to worry about Sam and that made Sam love him all the more. It still didn't stop Sam from rolling his eyes. "Dean, since I was thirteen I have been using my fingers to open myself up imagining it was your fingers or you telling me what to do. I'm tired of imagining I want to feel the real thing.

The image of his baby brother opening himself up with his fingers sent a fresh way of lust flowing through Dean and with a hungry growl he reclaimed Sam's lips vowing by the time he was done Sam would know that he was Dean's and Dean's alone.

_'I'll have to thank that warlock for remembering the lube before I gank him.'_ Dean thought as he reached for the small bottle that sat just within reaching distance.

                                                                   +***+

Outside the cave the warlock rolled his eyes as the echoing sounds of the brothers turned lovers passion reached him. "Now maybe that annoying trickster will get off my back." He grumbled under his breath he didn't know why the Pagan God cared so much about getting the Winchester brothers to act on their mutual feelings for one another but he had owed the God and know they were settled.

It had been surprisingly easy to place the truth spell on the brothers while they had been knocked out and the cave was well known to magic users as a magical hotspot it was. Once the boys consummated their relationship the cuffs would come off and they would be free to leave and he planned on being long gone by the time they finished after all everyone knows you don't live to tell the tale if you harmed Sam Winchester his big brother made sure of that.


End file.
